He Made it Personal
by StarkExpo2
Summary: Instead of Loki using the tesseract and making a huge, dramatic entrance into Midgard, what if he had come down in a more secluded fashion with no witnesses? At least that was the plan. He wasn't expecting a curious billionaire with an attitude to go investigate Loki's visit himself. Fortunately, Loki is fine with keeping matters a little more... Personal. Rated M for hot frostiron


**A/N: Hello anyone who might remember me. It's been at least 10 million years since I've written anything (And it still has, this isn't anything new). I wrote the first chapter to this forever ago and am only now posting it because I need some motivation to get back in the fanfiction mood. So if you have any feedback, any whatsoever, please do leave a comment! It will leave me much in the happy.**

* * *

Flashing lights, the shuttering of cameras, celebrities and members of the wealthiest class all gathered in a single place. Such extravagant parties could be found scattered in countless places, especially in New York at the height of the night. But this was a Stark Party, which meant celebrities, lap dances, and more booze than even imaginable. The intelligible scientists mixed with those whose only intentions of coming were to get laid and the event had a little something for everyone.

Tonight's party, however, was quite the special occasion, an event that had been wildly anticipated by many. "Stark Tower: The Grand Opening." Stark's newest project had been in the papers for weeks now as it would be the only tower self-sustained by clean, pure energy. People of all classes and wealth would talk of the news and some would even stay and watch the process of the tower being built; acting as skittish children when they caught a sight of Iron Man himself in on the construction of the tower. Yes, this was the type of event that received much anticipated attention all throughout America and the world even. And boy, did the night live up to all the hype.

Upon entering the building, guests were awestruck at the beautiful interior design and astonishing architecture. The tower would pull off cleanly as a modern and classy place of work for the business association yet was also perfectly mixed with Stark's own tastes of a late night penthouse. Not to mention the abundance of the most advanced technology to be found with magnificent glass screens and flashy holographics. The upper floors were the main attraction as the view of the night time city was breathtaking and there was plenty of bars and rooms for a successful Stark Party. Lights were flashing, the music was loud, and people could even get a close up view of Tony's own suits of iron. Everything was in perfect place and the night was going better than even imagined. Except for one very important piece of the event that appeared to be missing.

"Tony didn't... Leave, did he?" Asking the question with a concerned voice was Pepper Potts, her orange hair fell in beautiful waves past her shoulders and the bangs curled around her soft features. The eyeshadow she wore were beautiful shades of red and gold painted like a sunrise over her eyes which matched her bright red dress perfectly. She wore it for him; for Tony. Even when he had been talking like he wasn't interested in Stark Tower's grand opening, she didn't actually think he'd bail on his own party.

"Ah, Tony?" Turning towards Pepper was a stout and portly man wearing a formal suit of a security guard however any sense of professionalism was stripped away upon smelling the thick stench of alcohol that came from his breath. Happy was usually a man of pride when it came to his work, but with Tony starting to do his own thing and taking care of himself, the man would occasionally let himself go. _Really_ let himself go. "Nah I haven't seen Tony since the ribbon cutting. But this is a big tower, ya know? Probably just on another floor." It seemed he added the last part as if some form of comfort to the woman but Pepper only lowered her head in disappointment. Why couldn't they have a night of romance, just for once? It was always working on the next big thing for him and she had put such high hopes within her heart that maybe Tony would actually relax, just a little, after the construction of such a successful tower.

"Jarvis?" She assumed the advanced intelligence would know something of the situation and her voice gave a slight waver as she spoke.

"I apologize Miss Potts, but my master left the building more than an hour ago." Hearing the information only seemed to cause more sorrow even when she already felt that he had left. And now she was receiving sympathies from a computer. _Wherever he is, it better be damn well important._

The recurring thought came again: What if nothing ever changes? Of course she couldn't let herself think like that and she shrugged off the thought as she made her way onto the brightly lit and somehow less crowded balcony. Strangely, she was able to take small comfort in looking out and knowing that Tony was _somewhere_ out there, her eyes looking out to the beautiful view of the city. Surely he was just… doing whatever Tony does and maybe even having a better time then he would be having here. However the comfort was hardly enough, and she desperately wanted the man here so she could be there for him in anyway he needed it.

Over towards the outskirts of the city were dark forms of clouds, stacked on top of each other that blocked the dark city sky from view. If a storm were to come… He'd come back, right?

 _-Tony, I don't know what your reasons for disappearing are but I miss you. Please come back._

Pepper stared at the words she had typed on her phone with a hint of sorrow in her features before her thumb moved down from its hover over the device and hit send…

* * *

 _No_. The single thought occurred to Tony as soon as he received the message and he felt a sense of annoyance when reading the words. Not annoyance at Pepper, but at himself. Of course he didn't expect Pepper to be alright with him not even being there, but sometimes he needed this. To be alone. Crazy, right? Tony Stark, the number one people person of all time, needed some space. But he couldn't help it. Pepper had only been looking forward to the end of the tower's construction so they could finally take some time to be with each other. And he was horrible, he knew it, but to be quite honest he wasn't all that interested in focussing more on Pepper and their relationship.

It would be so much easier if she could only understand him, his way of thinking, and why every night couldn't be a relaxed night filled with sweet romances just as she desired. But this _was_ a big day, that he could admit. He just wanted to celebrate it... differently than what everyone had planned.

Looking to the tower, Tony knew this was the one night the building would really be appreciated. After this it just becomes yet another skyscraper in New York and people will already start asking the question.

 _"Tony Stark, what's next for you? What's next for Iron Man?"_

There was never a break for him. And although this, admiring his very own skyscraper from the view of a small wooded park, wasn't necessarily his preferred way of celebration, it was what he needed. Just for tonight. He could just throw another party on a later date if he felt the need.

 _What's next for me... Is this fancy ass bottle of scotch_.

He had the bottle laying besides him and the billionaire moved into a sitting position, small blades of grass sticking to the back of his tux from where he had been laying in the dimly lit park.

It was a beautiful night. One even Tony Stark could appreciate when his definition of beauty was more often than not a high powered car with some fancy pieces of equipment. But this view of the city... it was phenomenal. The city light's lit up the sky with different colors of fluorescents that reflected from building to building. The skyscrapers stuck out from the stormy black sky behind like they had been painted there and each building had it's own uniqueness. When looking at these towers a chill was sent down into his spine and it was difficult to tell if the source of the chill came from taking in the beauty of the city or the large gusts of wind that would occasionally whistle by. It was breezy, yes, but Tony almost found himself enjoying the wind blowing past his face and rustling his short tufts of brown hair in different directions. He found it added to the beauty of a stormy night. However the absolute best part was that right in the middle of it all. His very own piece of art, the brightly lit tower with the name _Stark_ easily read even miles away.

"Sir, highly electrical storm clouds are moving your way. I suggest you return indoors." The disembodied voice of Jarvis sounded from Tony's mobile and the man rolled his eyes. It would take more than a safety hazard to ruin his moment.

Tony kept his fingers wrapped around his device and he arched his arm back, throwing his phone as far as possible until it hit the deep end of a pond with a satisfying splash. It's not like he didn't have plenty more of his own brand of phones. Something about throwing such an expensive piece of technology had Tony giving a brief laugh to himself and his lips curled around the opening of the glass bottle, taking a long pull from the scotch inside. The alcoholic beverage filled his body with a nice warmth and he smiled pleasantly, laying back against the grass and watching the storm clouds ahead. Perhaps if it started raining, then he would move indoors.

Lights danced in the dark forms above which was followed by a low roll of thunder. This didn't appear to be any normal electrical storm and as Tony watched more closely, some of the lightning almost appeared to be colors of blues, purples, greens even. What was even stranger was that the clouds were thinner above the city of Manhattan. It appeared the heaviest and most electrical part of the storm were right above the park. For a brief moment, Tony's eyes took a quick glance at the alcohol in hand. A couple of swallows shouldn't have been enough to have him start seeing such vibrant and unbelievable lights in a storm, right?

Whatever was going on, Tony found himself with his eyes locked back onto the clouds above and the wind seemed to be traveling in a circular motion almost like a... Tornado? No, nothing of that sort would ever happen in New York of all places. But the winds were stronger now and with one crack of lightening Tony jumped around where he was sitting on his knees, staring at what he was having a hard time figuring out what it could be if not a tornado.

Fingers gripping into the grass below, Tony was feeling a nervous sense swelling within him and his knuckles were baring pale shades as his clenched fist raised to shield his eyes. These clouds were making a clear circular pattern now and the center of the spiral was somewhere not too far from where Tony sat. In fact it was just above the wooded area of the park as if focused in on a certain spot. With each movement, the clouds seemed to be lowering themselves and lighting of various colors continued to flash within the spiral. By this point the billionaire found that his curiosity was stronger than his natural instinct or any thought telling him to clear the area right away. Moving onto his feet, Tony held his ground and kept his forearm shielding his eyes from the harsh wind.

Carefully, Tony took cautious steps, having a difficult time as he was working against the wind but right when he was about to take another step, everything stopped. The wind had died down enough to where Tony lowered his arm and his stare stayed locked onto the cloud formation. Before he could make any more movements, a sudden burst of blinding blue light shot from the center of the spiral and hit against the ground with a startling crack. And as soon as it started... The storm had found its end.

This was simply too much to resist and Tony's curiously was bursting at the seams. He stared, estimating as to where the burst have light may have hit down in the woods. He was positive it wouldn't be too far of a walk until he could find the spot and maybe even find out just what the hell happened. So of course, Tony decided to do what any normal crazy person ought to do: He headed for the woods, almost excitingly, with only his curiosity driving him forward.

* * *

The journey was naturally an unpleasant one, especially for a man in some fancy suit and tie, and the billionaire found himself getting scratched and poked by just about every bush, twig, and branch he damn well passed. This had been started with a sense of adventure, an increasing heartbeat as he made his way through the woods to discover the mystery of the strange mystical storm. But now the whole thing was becoming a hell of a lot more frustrating. Maybe this... Whatever he was looking for, was a lot further than he judged. Tony let out a long breath, resting his arm against the tall trunk of a tree for just a second until feeling a quick and almost burning pain scorch through the sleeve of his jacket. Uttering a quick grunt in more of a startle rather than actually pain, Tony was surprised to see that some of the tree he was about to rest against was black. Charcoal black. Carefully, Tony rubbed his hand across the bark, the rough skin of his palm picking up small particles of what certainly seemed to be charred tree. Even without a single sign that there was ever a fire.

It was like an explosion... Without the explosion..? Things were definitely getting weird again.

Though discovering this seemed to fall in a streak of good luck. There were actually very many trees with the similar look of a lightning strike or the start of a fire. All leading to what must have been the center of the storm.

Tony's arms crossed firmly over his chest as he gave slight hesitation, this char was getting thicker and he was only a few yards in from the first he had spotted it. It only took a couple more feet until he was finally right where he wanted to be.

"What the hell..." This was insane. Sure, he had no idea what he was expecting to find once he got here but _this?_ It had got to be some kind of prank. No, too advanced for a simple joke. More like some scientists goofing off and experimenting with Mother Nature. That would have to be the explanation or at least something close to that. Directly where Tony had guessed was beneath the center of the storm and where the burst of light hit was what lay far more burnt grass, plants and trees. But that wasn't what made the sight seem all so surreal. In the center, right where the char was at it's thickest, was a large and perfectly drawn circle. And within that: lines, curves, markings that almost looked as some ancient signings.

Tony's awe was covered heavily by his puzzlement and his dark eyebrows knit into a deep furrow. None of this made sense no matter what crazy thoughts he had in mind and he let himself drop into a squat, elbows resting on knees, so that he could get a better look at some of these markings in full detail.

Reaching a hand forward, Tony came close to touching the scorched earth below. However without any warning, not even a single twig snap to show that he wasn't out there alone, Tony found himself to be jerked forcefully away from the circle. _Someone_ had gripped onto the back of his collar, and he was being pulled back in a way where the front of his collar and tie was digging uncomfortably into his neck, making it difficult for him to breathe. Tony grunted loudly in panic, struggling just to catch a breath and hadn't even had a chance to process anything that was going on. He couldn't even manage to turn his head enough to catch a simple glimpse of the man from behind as he was continued being dragged along by his collar alone. It wasn't until the man pulled Tony off the ground only to slam him directly into a tree that Tony got his first real look at him; his attacker whose grip moved to hold Tony directly at his neck.

This man was tall, taller than Tony at least and he had long slicked back hair that fell in raven locks down to his back, giving him a look that made him appear even _taller_. A detail that Tony noticed more in his peripheral than actually focused on was the man's clothing. Almost... Medieval-combatant with a pinch of alien. Definitely nothing he's seen from around here. But what seemed to catch the billionaire's attention more than anything else were his eyes. Emerald gems staring into his with a dark and mischievous smirk.

"Alright.. shit.." Tony managed to utter in a strained and rather overwhelmed cough. His attacker only tightened his grip, and the feeling of being lifted higher against the tree added to his intense level of panic.

The stranger replied with a deepening smirk and his eyes shown a sense of how intrigued he was with this man, this _mortal_ , and how easily he could have him killed with a flick of his wrist. His long fingers dug deeper into Tony's neck with all intents to bruise the flesh, receiving a low grunt in pain from the mortal. Excitement shown in the attacker's features as within his free hand, his very own weapon materialized from seemingly nothing. Tony's eyes widened in fear when taking a good look at that thing. A golden spear with a long curved tip that looked like it could slice through even the toughest flesh with ease. Not to mention the shining blue light coming from the center of the spear, seeming to glow brighter with every second, added quite a bit to the fear of the unknown.

"You will obey." The stranger said his first words while pushing his weapon forward until it met with Tony's chest. The curved part of the blade was applying a firm amount of pressure against his body however nowhere near the amount to slice into his rib cage as he had feared. In fact he could hardly feel it as the most direct pressure was placed right against his arc reactor. "Tell me all that you know of Midgard." His attacker continued with a smug smirk and Tony furrowed his eyebrows more intensely in confusion.

"The hell… are you going on about?" Coughing out the words, Tony managed to swing his elbow hard enough to knock the stranger clean across his narrow cheekbone and the hit making the man loosen the grip from his neck. It wasn't just the force of the hit that had the taller man releasing Tony, but he seemed genuinely shocked. As if not expecting the victim to fight back in the least.

Tony only had a brief moment in attempting to reclaim his breath before he knew that if he was going to make an escape; it had to be now. But he didn't want to just run from the guy, he wanted to get back at him. Show him that people just can't go messing with Tony Stark and maybe even get some questions answered. Of course before any of that could happen, Tony would have to find a way to get the upper hand.

When attempting to shove the man, Tony felt the familiar grip latch onto his upper arm to keep him from making any quick escapes. The stranger had turned him so they were facing directly towards each other again and his scepter was shoved in the same fashion it had been previously with the pressure on his arc.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And you _will_ obey me as your rightful king." His features gave a twitch of frustration, watching closely while switching glances from Tony's chest to his eyes. This was only replied with more defiance as the billionaire swung a direct kick into the man's stomach. The hit didn't seem to exactly cause any pain to this 'Loki' character but it was enough to push him a few feet away.

Finally, Tony felt he had a better chance at winning. And from the sleeve of his jacket, he slipped out a small circular device that fitted perfectly into his palm. A repulsor, practically the same that he had designed into his iron man suits except this one didn't need the rest of the armor. The small weapon was still only a prototype however, as he carried it with him as a 'just in case.' And this certainly seemed to be a good time of use. The center of the repulsor began glowing a soft blue followed by a low hum as Tony powered up the weapon, his eyes locking with Loki's. An eyebrow raised at what appeared to be the human's 'threat' and Loki's eyes looked upon Tony with certain interest.

"I suggest you start talking." Tony's voice was dry and he kept his arm parallel to the ground, the repulsor pointing directly to Loki. "Or I'll-" In mid-sentence, the weapon's hum grew louder and with a sudden burst, the beam shot out and hit Loki directly in the chest. The shot was powerful enough to make the stranger fly back with an audible grunt before hitting the trunk of a tree, his body then falling to the ground with a thud. Between the two, Tony seemed the most surprised. _Fucking prototype_. He'd have to work on that later. But right now he had bigger problems. He could have very well killed that man with such a highly energized shot at such a short distance.

With a roll of his eyes, Tony begun taking steps towards this stranger, figuring he better find out if he had just killed someone, however he soon saw that Loki seemed to be getting up fine all on his own. Tony's breath hitched, his body freezing briefly in his steps. So not only did the repulsor beam go off when he hadn't wanted it to, but as it turned out, the blast didn't even do a damn bit of good. And of course it didn't help that this prototype was more of the 'one use only' type of deal. Loki's frustration with Tony's defiance grew as he stood and his eyes were now gleaming with a set of determination.

 _Loki of Asgard_. This wasn't some type of joke or mentally insane person strolling through the woods. This _was_ Loki of Asgard. Tony was becoming completely sure without a doubt that the man was exactly who he claimed to be. The storm, strange markings imprinted into the ground, the man's inhuman abilities, even the looks and sounds of this guy was all very similar to the case where the God of Thunder himself had paid a visit to a small town in New Mexico. And now... It was Loki. And he didn't seem to come with Thor's good intentions.

So the plan now..? Well there was always running.

Tony took a few steps back, having a difficult time peeling his eyes from the god but knowing that after pissing the guy off, his best shot was to get the hell out of there. Or at least make an attempt to find where he had thrown his phone into the water. Finally looking away, Tony managed to turn and start running in the direction he came from. However within the blink of an eye, there he was again. Loki. Directly ahead of him and only a few feet away. A short gasp escaped Tony's lips and he gave a quick jump back, his eyes glancing from Loki to where the god had previously been, then back to Loki. Tony could feel his heart accelerate and he had to take another step back just for the small comfort in keeping a safe distance.

"Going somewhere?" Loki flashed an arrogant smirk that briefly covered his frustrations, the golden scepter being held firmly at his side. At hearing the words, Tony could feel his jaw clench tightly. This bastard was _enjoying_ that he was getting fear to pump throughout his body, wasn't he? Sure he could tell when he was in over his head and the thought of this guy being a god with insane powers was a bit more than he could handle. But now Loki was using this _intimidation_? Tony was _not_ about to let some godly douchebag get the best of him.

"Considering I'm somewhere in the woods in the middle of the night with a _crazy_ 'alien'... Yeah, I'd say I'm leaving. And you're gonna let me do so." Tony raised his arm so the repulsor was pointed at Loki once again. Sure it might as well just be a useless piece of junk after using the one shot it came with, but this god didn't have to know that.

Loki's head gave a quick tilt and his features held an amused expression.

"Oh. I highly doubt that." The smirk returned to those thin lips and Loki neared slowly. "Anything that is to happen will do so exactly as I say. I am in control here, not you." With each approaching step, Tony froze up as Loki wasn't keeping the distance he had hoped he would. When Loki was near enough, he reached out and his fingers curled around the repulsor to rip it from Tony's palm before crushing the device within own hand. Loki allowed the crushed weapon to fall from his grasp and the thud of it hitting the ground had Tony forcing a swallow down his throat. Tony slowly lowered his arm as his dark eyes made gradual movements from the ground up into the the bright eyes of Loki himself.

"Loki. God of Mischief. Am I right?" Tony was entirely thankful that there was not a single tremble within his voice and Loki gave a quick smirk in answer to the question. "Alright, what the hell are you wanting from me?"

"Information. It was my original intent however you have struck up quite the curiosity." The god lifted his scepter so the tip would touch just under Tony's chin to make the mortal expose his neck. His green eyes making occasional squints as if examining Tony as a creature he had never seen before.

"Would you mind keeping pointy objects away from my neck?" Tony asked in annoyance while Loki continued his scrutinizing.

"You do not seem to possess any magical or cosmic properties as I assumed a mortal would not." Loki let the words out in a breath while the weapon vanished in a golden light, returning a sense of comfort to Tony.

"Yeah?" Tony muttered with a clenched jaw, waiting for the god to get to his point.

"Tell me how it is that you are resistant to powers of a far superior realm. How this magic seemed to not have affected you in the least?" His eyes left from Tony's to look down upon the man's chest. "What my spear touched... It was not skin beneath your clothing."

Was Loki seriously answering all the questions he had with more questions? Really, Tony wasn't sure what this god was talking about when mentioning all this magical power crap but he was trying his best to follow. From what Loki said, Tony's best guess was that the trickster had tried some crazy spell on him. Except it hadn't worked. And if he was mentioning where the glow-stick weapon had touched... Was it the arc that had protected him? Tony's hand reached to touch over the circle of energy that was keeping him alive, the blue glow being impossible to see beneath his nicely fitted suit.

"What should this 'magic' have done..?" He was almost fearful for the answer though chances were that Loki wouldn't bother answering it to begin with. The god gave a glance to where Tony's hand was placed over his chest a smirk flashed across his lips.

"There is something protecting your heart." A twisted grin grew and Loki was nearing the human again. "Show me."

"Yeah.. I don't think that's happening." Tony said while taking the ends of his jacket and closing it more securely around his chest. "You haven't told me anything about your magic or why you're even here for starters."

"Oh, that..." Loki chuckled, shaking his head briefly. "You do not _get_ to be asking any of your own questions as you will only be telling me what I desire to know. I decide what happens, remember that." Loki's fingers quickly latched around Tony's wrists to keep his hands held firmly together and in front of his chest before the mortal had any time to step further back. Tony's breath quickened in surprise and his eyes grew frantic. Every movement he made was in attempt to break from Loki's grip however the god's fingers only continued to dig into the skin of his wrists.

"God, not again." Muttered Tony, the god pushing him into another tree.

"Stay still." Upon saying the quick order, Loki held Tony's wrists high above his head so that the back of his hands were scraping into the rough bark. Tony could only do so much in resistance, his body being lifted to where the tip of his feet could barely scrape the ground beneath, and he felt the grip around his wrists lock into something more secure. What had just locked around his wrists? Cuffs? Did this crazy god just materialize cuffs to lock him to a tree? Loki released his grip but kept his close distance with a smug smirk, Tony still being lifted against the tree.

"You can't be fucking serious." Tony grunted and looked above him to see the golden shackles that had been locked on each wrist. The chain connecting the cuffs was hooked around a taller and thick branch that kept him dangling there; defenseless and exposed.

"Oh, you do look well being put in your proper place." A light chuckle left Loki and his cold fingers traced the mortal's jawline. "Let's take a look at that chest, shall we?"

Tony clenched his jaw, his heart picking up its pace as he writhed in his shackles. Going into the woods alone to investigate. Yeah, brilliant plan there. With Loki working his fingers to loosen and remove the mortal's tie, Tony's body tensed at each touch. But any protests he had were kept to himself as there didn't seem to be stopping the god from doing exactly as he pleased.

"Strange..." The word came out in a breath, Loki's green eyes filling with entrancement. Removing the tie was already revealing a pale blue light hidden beneath the fabric of the thick cotton and the god's fingers gently traced along the circumference. Starting at the top of the mortal's buttoned collar, Loki curled his fingers around his clothing and begun tearing at the shirt. Watching the buttons rip off, Tony's breath hitched and his heart was now pounding almost loud enough to hear. The fear of the situation wasn't the only thing keeping adrenaline pumping through his veins. Somewhere deep inside him, Tony could feel this intense... Attraction.

Loki... He was a god, a prince. The looks of the man were absolutely stunning. His tall frame that was strong yet not overly muscled and his hair, his eyes, they were all absolutely of a god. And once the thoughts begun, Tony could find no way in stopping them.

Loki had torn enough of Tony's shirt to now clearly see the full arc, the blue light glowing brightly in the dark forest. The glow lit his green eyes and the god stared upon it with a sense of wonder while continuing to tear until the shirt was fully open and Tony's entire torso was exposed.

"What... What is it?" Loki asked with his fingers placing on the outside of the circular device, part of him tempted to remove it from the mortal's chest. Tony forced a swallow as he was still having a difficult time keeping his breath calm. Though admittedly it was challenging with feeling the god's touch on his bare skin.

"Don't..." Tony started when feeling Loki's temptation. He really wasn't in the mood for explaining why he had a glowing circle of light stuck in his chest.

"This isn't simply some form of armor or protection... This light is a part of you." Loki finally managed to break his eyes from the soft glow to look into Tony's, placing his hand gently on the side of the mortal's head and running his fingers through tufts of hair. "Correct?"

Loki's touch had Tony's heart climbing again and craving was building inside of him. He hated this damn attraction. He wanted to defend himself, verbally and physically. But his body's strange desires were keeping him from doing so.

"Yes." Tony's mouth was dry as he spoke. "You saw what you wanted. And I know you're enjoying the view but it's kinda chilly out here. I'd rather my clothes stay _on._ So how about you just... Back. Off." It took an extreme amount of willpower to get the words out however his voice was weaker than he had hoped.

"Oh?" Loki chuckled lightly, his thumb rubbing past the mortal's cheek and he gave a smirk as if he could read Tony's exact thoughts. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Tony writhed again uncomfortably when realizing that his body had become unusually relaxed when the god touched him and he was losing feeling in most his hands and wrists.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Tony tried, though doubted he seemed very threatening.

"I don't think it would make a difference." He grinned. "I think I can find a way outside of magic to make you mine." Both of Loki's hands tenderly began to stroke down Tony's firm muscles of his chest and the god had moved close enough to where there was less than a few inches between the two.

The touch was such a satisfying pleasure which his body needed. Tony's eyes slid shut as he focused in on the feeling of Loki's fingers tracing down his torso until meeting with his lower stomach.

"Ah... Hmnn." Tony slipped a moan before quickly biting his tongue down. Was that audible?

"You enjoy this." Loki grinned and he slid one hand beneath the torn clothes to his waist. The other hand reaching to bury his finger's within the hair on the back of Tony's head.

Those vibrant green eyes stared Tony up and down with a look of examination. He could have this man if he desired. Dominate him in any way he pleased. A smile crept across his lips at the thought and he hadn't really imagined that he'd be using his superiority in quite this way, feeling so intrigued by a mortal to even consider giving into lust. But looking into Tony's dark brown eyes... every inch of his body was telling him that this was what he wanted.

The hand at Tony's waist pulled forward so that the two men's hips touched into each other's and the mortal's soft gasp was captured by Loki's tender lips. The contact between the men immediately started a spark that felt so _right_ and didn't take long to ignite into a full flame of burning passion. Loki kissed hard, roughly, as if trying to slam each second with as much passion as it could hold and Tony hadn't even hesitated to reciprocate. Any part of him that said 'this is wrong' was long gone and all he wanted now was the next touch, the next move, whatever the god had to offer. Tony opened his mouth to deepen the kiss which Loki was already exploring the inside with his tongue. Kissing, Licking, Biting, Loki couldn't get enough. His hands gripping and feeling into Tony's skin, his hair. He wanted it all to a point of need.

The shackles were becoming highly frustrating for Tony. He craved to feel, to touch. His dangling legs moved to wrap securely around the god's waist and Loki firmly gripped onto Tony's ass to support him while pushing the man more against the tree. After another sinful bite into the mouth of the mortal, Loki's kisses and nips moved from Tony's lips to travel down into his neck. Tony moaned, his voice sounding as the most satisfying music to the god's ears. The mortal had tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Loki's and his own pleasure. For a brief moment, Tony allowed himself to open his eyes and the small action seemed to remind him of reality.

 _Shit_. He had really digged himself a deep one this time. Why was he even allowing this this cocky bastard to take control of him like this? Loki's teeth scraped into the skin of his neck and another moan escaped Tony's lips.

 _Doesn't matter_. His eyes closed tightly again and his breathing became heavy into deep pant. Beneath the fabric of his pants he could feel his member throbbing and he arched his back as Loki's cold hands ran down his torso. The god was sure to make each bite and suck hard enough to leave a mark and his mouth made its way down to Tony's chest. The full length of his arm wrapped around the arch of the mortal's back to pull the hips and waist as close to his own as possible. His free hand pressed against the middle of Tony's torso and his kisses slowed upon reaching the glow. Tony rested his head into the tree behind, keeping his eyes shut and moaning again when feeling teeth scrape down until they met with the rim of the arc. Loki's eyes opened to look into the soft light and he placed a single kiss in the center before pulling away, his breath heavy in deep ecstasy.

Tony missed the feeling of Loki's lips against his skin and he kept his eyes lightly closed, content that the god's hands were still set on his chest. It was strange, as Loki looked upon the mortal again. The strong feeling of desire that sparked within him was far beyond anything he had felt in a long time. Yet this human... His strong frame, each individual expression that displayed such emotion, the perfectly trimmed facial hair that lightly scratched against his skin when they kissed lips to lips, the way the arc reactor lit against his firm muscles, not to mention the fact that he even had a light embedded into his chest in the first place... This human was irresistible in every sense of the word. It was actually quite... Overwhelming. What was even stranger was his lack of knowledge about the mortal or even his name.

Releasing a deep breath, Loki moved his hand so his fingers curled around the side of Tony's neck, his thumb rubbing against his jawline. The touch had somehow reawakened Tony's sense of fear and grip on reality, his eyes gradually coming open beneath knitted brows. He felt weak. Weak for giving in to Loki's seductions. Weak for wanting his affections. And he grudgingly removed his legs from the god's waist when feeling that he was only being toyed with, his gaze drifting away with each mixed emotion.

Loki smiled.

"Such an interesting man you are." He loved the expression Tony's features held. A look of guilt as if he were hating himself for craving the lust. And he did.

For all he knew, this God of Mischief was here to bring immense chaos and destruction. Everyone knew what happened the last time an Asgardian had a visit to earth. So ultimately he would say it was safe to assume Loki could be a serious threat. A threat who he happened to be attracted to.

"You're kind of a dick. You know that?" Tony muttered under a low breath and Loki chuckled at the notion.

"Think what you will." Loki purred, slipping his hand to touch at the pants where he could feel the man's erection. "Even if you hate me, your body will always tell me otherwise."

Tony's cheeks flushed briefly and he turned his head to avoid eye contact.

"Still a dick."

"Oh?" Loki's smile grew and he leaned forward to close any space between them, placing gentle kisses upon the base of his neck. "I have so much work to do. So much to bring to this world. And I have much to teach you specifically." He kissed again with a gentle bite. "You should feel fortunate that you are being granted with so much of my attention. And I will teach you humility."

Tony all about melted with each kiss, hearing every word in that smooth seducing voice. Whatever the god had for him, he wanted it to the point where he couldn't make a protest. The feeling of Loki's lips against his flesh deepened and it took every ounce of strength to hold back a moan. Instead letting out a slow breath.

"It will come..." Loki continued, stroking his fingers back through the mortal's hair. "All in good time. And we will be seeing each other again." With this, the god leaned forward and placed a slow and gentle kiss upon Tony's lips. The touch felt soothing, comforting even. Tony parted his lips after allowing his eyes to fall shut again, gradually returning the kiss with meaning of his own. Yet when he opened his eyes, Loki had vanished. Nowhere to be seen.

It only took a few moments after the god's disappearance that the shackles around his wrists left in the same manner, Tony stumbling down until hitting the ground.

"Shit..." Tony placed a hand over his arc and made an attempt to calm what had started to become hyperventilation. Whatever the hell just happened, it was too much. Overwhelming to say in the least. And he had to use the behind tree to help him back up to his feet.

His fingers gently grazed across his lips as if still being able to feel the god pressed into him. A dizzy feeling was taking hold of him, latching tightly within his bones followed by a more shallow, shaky breath. And it only took a step forward until everything caught up to him and he fell forward, hitting hard against the ground beneath.

* * *

"Tony... Tony?" Someone was talking to him, the feminine voice was worrisome yet stern. Was he talking to her before? He couldn't remember anything at the moment. Anything except images of _him_. That elegant God of Mischief. That wouldn't be the last he saw of him, would it? No. He knew it wouldn't be.

"Tony!"

Tony jumped out of his daze with a start where his eyes landed on the woman in front of him. He had done it again; allowed his mind to wander off while someone was talking to him.

"What?" He was honest in that he genuinely couldn't remember what had just been said, just that she was wanting him to talk.

"Tony please, talk to me. You've barely said anything since you were found in that park." Pepper was looking more concerned by the second and her eyebrows furrowed as she sat across from the man she loved.

"The park..." A breath escaped him and his fingers rubbed where he could feel a bandage pressed against his forehead. The skin underneath was sore and he winced at his own touch. He must have taken quite the fall after his blackout. Tony looked to his surroundings, remembering his trip back to his tower after some agent had found him in the woods. Remembering the concern Pepper expressed when he walked through the elevator doors with torn clothes and a head injury. However these memories kept fading along with the current memories being made as thoughts of Loki were keeping his mind occupied.

"What happened? Where were you last night?" Pepper tried again, her delicate hand lightly pressing into Tony's cheek to get him to look at her.

"Nothing." Tony finally answered. "Well something, but it was nothing." Pepper frowned at the lack of explanation.

"Then at least tell me whatever this something that's a nothing is."

"Listen, I... You don't need to worry about anything. Whatever happened... It's over now."

"Tony..."

"I'm not answering questions. Not today at least. And like I said, there's nothing to be worried about." Tony took in a deep breath and he scratched at the bandage over his head again. Whatever happened the previous night was something even he was trying to wrap his mind around. There was no way he was going to explain it to someone else.

"Actually..." Another voice entered the room and Tony turned to see the agent who had brought him here. "You will answer questions. This could be a level 7 we're dealing with." Agent Phil Coulson approached with his hands folded across his chest.

"Agent." Tony sighed, resting his elbows on the table in front of him. "What business does S.H.I.E.L.D have in any of this?"

"The electrical storms last night... Strong winds, strange colors. At the center of it all was where we found a familiar engraved circle within the ground. And not too far from that... You. We think you may have seen something."

Tony's eyes closed momentarily. Of course S.H.I.E.L.D was already into this, they were all over that 'Thor' case.

"Oh right, no. I was actually looking into that storm thing myself. But..." Tony thought about it. What rights did this agency have to know any of this? For once, he was actually one step ahead of them. "But there was nothing to be found."

"And you ended up unconscious... How exactly?"

"You might want to wait for your questions. I'm not even sure he remembers everything." Pepper cut in while looking towards Tony again. She didn't mind Coulson herself but she knew her boss well enough to know when he was feeling skeptical of agents.

"No, I can remember everything." It was hard keeping a strong enough focus to not drift back into deep thoughts, but Tony was determined to keep the information personal and deny S.H.I.E.L.D their wishes. He stood from the table, taking confident steps towards the agent. "I was mugged. I went to investigate the storm when a group of them attacked when my guard was down. I think they were disappointed though. I didn't have anything on me and all they could take was my phone. But I'll have Jarvis deactivate that device immediately."

"And what about the circle, the markings?"

"I… Never saw anything." He shrugged. "Might be some elaborate prank."

"Stark..."

"And that was all. So you can stop worrying about a level 7, sign of the apocalypse, or whatever it was that you were looking for." Tony put a hand on Coulson's shoulder as he began to escort him towards the elevator. "There's nothing to be found."

"You're hiding something, Stark." There was almost a tone of genuine concern and almost sadness. "I can see it in you along with something else... Fear."

"It's time for you to go." Tony hit the button for the elevator while keeping his eye contact away from the agent.

"Now I've seen you, Iron Man, face plenty of adversaries without even a trace of fear which I found to be either heroic or very, very stupid. But now... Whatever you found, it's a lot greater than you, isn't it?" Phil took this moment to pause and give the billionaire a chance to say anything, but Tony only shook his head. Maybe there was some fear hidden within him, maybe there wasn't. He didn't care, it didn't matter. Loki had kept the situation... Quite personal, and Tony was going to keep it that way. So beyond the fear, which seemed to be the only thing Agent Coulson had picked up on, there was more of an intrigued feeling to keep matters in his own hands.

"We're trying to help you, Tony." Coulson continued. "So when you finally decide to grow up and let our agency do what they need to... Give us a call. Because this _is_ bigger than you could manage on your own. And by the time you realize that... It could be too late."

Tony's jaw clenched and he brought himself to lock eyes with the agent again.

"You want to know how you can help? Go find the guys who mugged me. Because there was _nothing_ else." A quick and almost strained breath escaped him as he tried not to think too hard about what could happen if he faced the god again. Nothing too bad of course, whatever this agent was saying he was saying it to make Tony crack and give him information. That's all S.H.I.E.L.D cared about anyways. "Goodbye.. Agent Coulson." With the elevator doors sliding, Tony lead the agent inside and gave a quick nod as a goodbye.

"Stark, withholding information isn't something you want to do with S.H.I.E-" The doors closed and Tony gave a breath of relief. Turning around so his back leaned against the wall and his arms folded across his chest, Tony's eyes fell upon Pepper again. Still seated at the table with her worry only growing. Tony _was_ hiding something. That much was obvious.

"You... As in Tony Stark, Iron Man, _you_... Were attacked by _muggers?_ " Pepper's eyebrows gently furrowed over her eyes that were begging for the truth. But that was something Tony just wasn't ready to give.

Of course there were other villains, other threats that had attempted to make him feel weak. Vulnerable. But nothing anywhere near that intimate had ever progressed. There was something different about Loki. And whatever that something was, Tony desperately wanted to know more of it.

"That... Is _exactly_ what happened." And Pepper would have no choice but to believe him until proven otherwise.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if I'll continue but there you have it, FF community**


End file.
